the_kodian_universefandomcom-20200215-history
KFSI
The Kodian Fear Squad Initiative The KFSI is an organization made up solely of the 100 best soldiers, hitmen, assassins, and royalty in the Kodian Empire ano Westgaardian Empire. THe KFSI is an "illegal" joint task force between the two empires, and is a well-kept secret among the Kodian and Westgaardian governments. The KFSI deals in assassinations, terrrorism, murder, espionage, and frequently operates as a secret police force, handling matters that the public should not be exposed to. As The Great and Esteemed King Kodian Venclorus and the Imperator are both Field Agents, the KFSI answers to no one but its members. They are very experienced, and will show no mercy to anyone. The will do whatever it takes to cover their tracks, even going as far as killing an airport full of people to cover up their escape as a terrorist attack. If Agents knocks on your door, their is no chance of escape. If they capture, you will be brought to one of several KBI Blacksites, where you will be tortured until they get what they want. Experts in stealth and silence, the KFSI knows the shadows well, but is not at all afraid of stepping out from them. The KFSI also utilizes the legal joint task force between the two empires, the Iron Legion, as a backup force. The identities of the 100 Agents (including both Field Agent and the Protectorates) are kept in a secured section of the Cubigon. Decomissioned The KFSI was shut down after The Decade's War due to investigations conducted by the DigsCo. Council regarding the possibility of the KFSI existing. The investigation led to war between the Kodian Empire, Westgaardian Empire, and DigsCo. Council. The investigation came to no leads, but drove the leadership of the KFSI to release documentation revealing the group's existence. Hence why you can read this information here, located on the Encyclopedia Kodata (maintained by the DOPI and therefore the KBI). The documents were released to the public, and the KFSI was officially decomissioned as of 222 PND. However, its members would continue to operate by themselves, or for one of the other military/government branches under one of the two empires. Reenlisting The KFSI was recreated in 232 PND as a response to Operation Tentacle's Reach, and after several antiterrorist operations their existence was once more made public. However, this time the people needed, wanted, and loved the KFSI for aiding them against the Face Gang. The KFSI was allowed to stay around, and continues to operate on and around Terra to this day. The KFSI has a spiritual successor, in the form of the IMD, that handles operations farther out into the K0 Universe. Known Agents: # The Great and Esteemed King Kodian Venclorus # Imperator John # Agent Helix # Queen Garnet Venclorus (KIA) # Kodette Venclorus # The Grand General Drex # The Grand Admiral Hellm # David Draconis # Gaige Locke # General Xenon (deceased) # Kode Venclorus # Dr. Henry Freeman (KIA) # Major Thompson (KIA) # Head Agent Chrysostom (KIA) # Agent Bradley Lowell (KIA) # Agent Max Altar (KIA) #Agent BOOKS #Agent LAW #Agent CENT (KIA) #Agent CLOUD (KIA) #Agent CLOCK (deceased)